Talk:Channel Awesome Wiki
Would it be alright if I used the "move" button to make the top of the screen read, "Channel Awesome Wiki"? Dsneybuf 00:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Dude. Go for it. I've been trying to figure out HOW to change it. Cferra 01:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) "Anyone Can Edit" I apologize if I'm being too picky again, but why did we write that on the front page if plenty of pages are protected? Dsneybuf 02:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Because they can. They just have to join. We've had some problems with vandalism in the past. Arcade Braeden 02:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) We've had problems with vandalism. That's why all pages are protected. You want to work on the wiki, you have to register. It's not that hard. And it makes the admins lives easier.Cferra 02:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) A wise man once said, "The work of 50 scholars and 1 idiot is the work of 51 idiots." Even thought the site is more or less open to edit for anyone doesn't mean we're going to let EVERYONE come in here and scribble all over the walls of their choice when they get bored. It doesn't take much to register to Wikia (I actually have 2 accounts.) so as long as there's a way to acknowledge who you are, and you're willing to show us what you do, as well as be held accountable for actions, we're fine with it. Some pages are protected to cut down on minor vandalism. Some pages are admin protected because there's really NO NEED for anyone to come in and change them (i.e. templates, category pages). It may be open to everyone, but there still needs to be some semblance of order and control (which always sounds weird coming from someone named "Chaos".) ChaosD1 04:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've tried to write articles about Jordan Hass before, but they keep getting deleted. Why? He's a guest star in Welshy's reviews, so he should be on the wiki We've had issues in the past with Busy Street trolls and Jordan himself trying to force their way onto our wiki for the sake of trolling. However, Welshy took it upon himself to ask my permission to create a page FOR Jordan, keeping it under his own control. I see you have helped him with the page and I thank you for that, but it's strictly under his watch, not the wiki staff's. Hope that clears things up! :) ~Spike's Girl Here it be. http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Running_Gag Enjoy it. Tell your friends. Many MANY hours were spent on this little piece of gold for a very deserving person. I noticed this wiki didn't have a logo so i made one.http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/341/wikilogo.png/ Racker32 10:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Racker32 Digimon Why is Digimon the movie not added yet at the template of the episode from the Nostalgia Critic? Neal-sadhaka (talk) 13:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) After looking over the transcript of the NC episode for Judge Dredd, any chance I could go over it and do some editing? Quite a few words and names aren't given.Kawaiineko333 (talk) 20:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) What if we add transcripts from the the episodes of the nostalgia chick just added the transcript here: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nostalgia_Chick-_Pocahontas happy editing! '''Update: '''It's Official, the First Nostalgia Chick Transcript has done! http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/The_Smurfette_Principle All we need now is to add more Transcripts for the Nostalgia Chick! There are some of transcript are in a WIP, click the link for transcripts: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Nostalgia_Chick_Transcripts Remember, you can edit some of the incompleted transcripts. '''Update 2: '''Another Nostalgia Chick Transcript is finished! http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Matilda Adding Transcripts for NC Editorials: I Like you to know that i have dicided to add Editorial Transcripts for this wiki, here are some are the editorial transcripts unfinished: The Dark Age of Film: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Age_of_Film Did Tom and Jerry Kill Themselves?: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Did_Tom_and_Jerry_Kill_Themselves%3F Can Hype Kill a Good Film?: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Can_Hype_Kill_a_Good_Film%3F Is Tree of Life Full of Shit?: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Is_Tree_of_Life_Full_of_Shit%3F